This application proposes a "One Day Track in Pediatric Toxicology" to include a 4-hour "Pediatric Environmental Toxicology Symposium" to take place at the next meeting of the North American Congress of Clinical Toxicology (NACCT). The next session of NACCT, an ongoing annual meeting first organized in the late 1970's, is scheduled for September 23-26, 2011 at the Omni Shoreham Hotel in Washington D.C. NIH meeting funding is sought to support a scientific "meeting within a meeting" that will attract a number of students and toxicology trainees in the Washington D.C. area, as well as the more than 700 other participants expected to attend NACCT 2011. This one-day track will enhance the scientific quality of the meeting and will present a variety of formats, including a poster presentation of original scientific pediatric toxicology abstracts, a plenary session of original scientific pediatric studies, and panel discussions of topics in pediatric toxicology. The planned symposium in pediatric environmental toxicology entails an innovative clinical case-basic science pairing so as to emphasize translational research and its applicability to clinical scenarios. Use of an audience response system for pre- and post-testing, as well as for clinical queries, will ensure interactions between faculty and the conference participants. A limited number of trainee scholarships will be offered to defray the expense of the one-day meeting registration. Women, ethnic and racial minorities, and persons with disabilities will be encouraged to apply for scholarships and to attend the event. Should this grant funding be successful, this novel educational program will be able to be offered for the first time to an international audience of clinical toxicologists. This scientifically compelling proposal of continuing education leverages a successful and well-attended international clinical toxicology meeting to reach an audience with great interest in pediatric environmental issues. The proposed funding will secure the highest quality of program offerings and attract students and other trainees who might not otherwise be able to take advantage of this type of learning opportunity. Such a program will greatly benefit the participating health care professionals and trainees. Public Health Relevance: Pediatric environmental toxicology is a growing body of knowledge within the broader domain of children's environmental health. As additional toxicological research studies report findings directly applicable to the health of children, such results need to be disseminated rapidly to clinicians who can then apply them in clinical practice. Dissemination of such findings by means of a professional meeting is also of importance to public health officials and those personnel in charge of poison control centers and Pediatric Environmental Health Specialty Units (PEHSUs), who must apply them to addressing personal health care consultation requests as well as addressing community, state, regional, and national health care interests.